Couleur Pourpre
by MathB
Summary: Sirius Black est nommé professeur de sortilège à Poudlard durant la 7 ème année d'Harry Potter. Mais deux nouveaux et étranges élèves arrivent. Couple, amis ou famille? Personne ne sait rien d'eux, il ne parle jamais mais le directeur à l'air de les protéger. Résumé sans commentaire de ma part tellement... Voila quoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : OF COURSE tout appartient à une femme qui n'est pas moi mais bien évidement Madame JK Rowling. De toute façon si quelques personnes s'aventurent sur cette fanfiction et en doutaient, ils seraient vite mit sur la voix par mon style d'écriture disons… inexistant.

C'est une fic dont les premiers chapitres datent d'il y a loooongtemps, au moment du début d'une autre saga littéraire, ce qui se fait ressentir, je préfère vous prévenir d'avance. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à critiquer, y a que comme ça qu'on avance ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 1 :

-Tu sais Sirius, Flitwick est partit en retraite... me dit Albus.  
-Ah oui? D'un autre côté quel âge avait-il? Je l'ai toujours connu... lui répondit mon ami Remus.

Moi la conversation m'importait peu... J'étais plus absorbé par ce livre sur les motos.

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit Sirius? me demanda Dumbledore.  
-Oui, oui.

Pourquoi insistait-il?

-Je me disais que comme tu aimais bien Poudlard, que tu n'avais pas de travail en ce moment tu serais peut-être intéressé par ce poste...

Le livre me tomba des mains. Je levai des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

-Vous êtes sérieux là Albus? demandai-je.  
-Si tu n'en veux pas dis le moi mais comme il y avait Harry et Remus et que tu avais était réhabilité je me suis dit que tu accepterais mon offre... Mais visiblement je me suis trompé...  
-NON! criai-je aussitôt. Enfin je veux dire... Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé! Ça m'intéresse vraiment!

Il me regarda amusé. Puis il eut un petit rire.

-Dans ce cas, je vous dis à tout les deux, une bonne fin de vacance et à dans trois jours pour la rentrée! dit-il à Remus et à moi-même avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce il sortit de la maison.

-Et bien... Les élèves vont être infernaux si tu es là comme prof, dit mon meilleur ami avec sérieux.  
-Et comment je dois le prendre ça?  
-A la rigolade bien sur!

Professeur. J'allais être professeur. Moi. Sirius Black. Le plus fouteur de merde des élèves du temps où j'étais scolarisé. Et là j'allais donner des... cours. Mes affaires de "prof" étaient prêtes. Je me hâtai de préparer ma valise de vêtements. Il était 22h30 et demain, jour de rentrée, je devais être là pour le banquet!

-La vie va être plus cool Sirius avec toi comme prof! me dit Ron en mangeant un browni.  
-Pour toi c'est Professeur Black, minus!

Non mais. Remettons les pendules à l'heure.

-Oh arrêtes de m'appeler minus maintenant! Je fais 1m85!  
-Je suis ton professeur et je t'appelle minus si je veux! Minus, minus, minus!  
-Et ça, ça va être professeur... dit Remus en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Moi j'en suis plutôt content, dit mon filleul à sa suite.

Il est vrai que le fait que je sois professeur à Poudlard m'apportait un autre bon côté: j'allais enfin pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec Harry. Je lui fis un énorme sourire.

-Oui je vais enfin pouvoir te surveiller! lui dis-je.  
-Tu compte draguer là-bas ou quoi? me dit Rem's sérieusement. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre autant de vêtements!  
-Bien sur que je vais draguer!  
-Elles voudront plus de toi! T'es trop vieux! dit Ron en riant.  
-Toi fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ou je te colle dès la rentrée!  
-Malheureusement, je pense que certaines filles de Poudlard trouveront Sirius à leurs gouts...

Que Remus pouvait être sérieux parfois!

-Oui fais gaffe de ne pas te faire violer au détour d'un couloir!

Intervention inutile d'un Harry hilare.

-Vous deux, les deux gnomes vous filez déjà un mauvais coton avant même le premier jour de cours.

Mes affaires étant prêtes une heure plus tard, je m'endormis quelque peu angoissé de ma journée du lendemain...


	2. Chapter 2: Mystère

J'étais arrivé à Poudlard en compagnie de Remus le matin même. J'avais déjà intégré mes appartements, ma foi, fort plaisant! L'heure du banquet approchée et j'étais de plus en plus stressé! Calme mon vieux, calme... Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... On frappa à la porte. J'ouvris la porte et vu Remus sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Alors, prêt?  
-Je t'égorge quand? Maintenant ou j'attends?  
-Oh arrête ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même? Tu verras, c'est beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'on le croit.  
-Ouais c'est ce que tu dis ça...  
-Bon allez c'est l'heure! Allons-y.

Nous partîmes vers la grande salle. Heureusement les élèves rentrés après nous. Mais où était donc passé le Sirius sur de soi? Les années à Azkaban ont du ramollir ma confiance en moi... Foutue prison! Les professeurs étant installés, les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la répartition étant finit, Albus se leva. Le silence se fit dans la classe. Toujours aussi imposant à ce que je vois le Dumby!

-Chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue! Je suis ravi de vous revoir tous! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour de notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Remus Lupin!

Mon voisin se leva et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Il se rassit doucement.

- J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé un nouveau professeur qui assura les cours de sortilège: Monsieur Sirius Black!

Je me levai à mon tour en souriant. Autant abuser de son charme dès le début pour être apprécié. La salle applaudit et je vis quelques filles me faire des clins d'œil. Je me rassis. Soudain la grande s'ouvrit et le silence se fit. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient deux. Un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient tout simplement d'une beauté extraordinaire, irréelle. Le garçon qui avait plus l'air d'un homme, était blond, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, sa peau était comme faite d'ivoire. Ses yeux étaient extraordinaires bien que je ne pus distinguer la couleur de là où j'étais. La fille quand à elle... Whouah! Tout simplement... Elle était brune, un brun magnifique, ses cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos, ils formaient de belles boucles ondulées. Sa peau était très pale aussi. De même que pour le garçon je ne sus voir correctement ses yeux mais je savais qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Tout deux avaient des cernes sous les yeux et affichaient un air neutre, ne regardant qu'Albus. On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient d'un vieux film des années 20 ou d'une gravure de mode particulièrement belle. J'aurais était incapable de leur donner un âge.

-Ah mes retardataires! dit Albus d'une voix joyeuse. Asseyez-vous à votre table (il désigna la table des gryffondors). Chers élèves, voici deux nouveaux élèves qui entrent directement en 7ème année à Gryffondor. Acceuillons les!

Les élèves applaudirent poliment mais certains chuchotaient déjà des insinuations ou des rumeurs inventées sur les nouveaux élèves.  
La fin du repas se déroula merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde parler bruyamment et je sentais que l'on me parler mais je n'avais eut de yeux que pour les nouveaux venus. Enfin surtout elle...

-Laisse tomber Sirius, ce n'est qu'une élève...me chuchota Remus à l'oreille. Tu n'as pas le droit. De plus c'est une nouvelle tu ne connais rien d'elle...

Au moment même où il me dit ça, Elle tourna la tête vers moi comme si elle avait entendu. Elle affichait toujours son air neutre. Elle me regarda 2 longues secondes puis se tourna vers son compagnon et lui chuchota quelque chose.

Puis elle se leva, et de nouveau le silence régna dans la salle. C'était la première fois qu'un élève se permettait de se lever alors que Dumbledore n'avait pas annoncé la fin du repas. Mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie. Elle se dirigée vers la table des professeurs. Sa démarche était souple, merveilleuse. On aurait dit qu'elle ne pesait rien et que ses pieds touchés à peine le sol. Durant son trajet, Albus prit la parole.

-Allons chers élèves, reprenez donc vos conversations. Il y a un silence de mort!

Les élèves reprirent donc leur conversation mais une fois de plus ce n'était que des commérages. Quand à Elle, elle se dirigeait vers Albus. Je vis qu'elle lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, et le directeur prit tout de suite un air amusé. Quand elle releva la tête, je vis que sur ses lèvres aussi, se dessinait un sourire. Mon Dieu, elle était encore plus belle si ce n'est possible! Je tournai ma tête vers mon voisin, qui lui ne souriait pas du tout au contraire. Elle retourna à sa place en passant devant nous. Quand elle arriva à notre niveau, elle tourna le visage vers Remus et cette fois son air n'avait plus rien de neutre. Je vis de l'incompréhension, de l'inquiétude et surtout de la colère. Elle renifla bruyamment et retourna d'une vitesse incroyable à sa place. Elle parla avec inquiétude à son compagnon qui regarda à son tour Remus. Quand à mon meilleur ami, les mêmes traits que la Déesse se dessina sur son visage. C'était la première fois que je voyais Remus en colère. Heureusement, personne dans la grande salle ne semblait avoir vu l'échange haineux qui était tout sauf normale entre un professeur et son élève. Personne sauf Albus qui regarda soucieux tour a tour Remus et la fille. Soudain il se leva.

-Très bien, il me semble qu'il est l'heure de se coucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous!

Les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Puis ce fut au tour des professeurs. Pour ma part, je suivis Remus dans ces appartements. Il fallait que je sache le malaise. Une fois rentré, il enleva sa cape et s'installa dans son canapé. Je fis de même.

- Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Miss Univers?

Il me lança un regard noir.

-Miss Univers? Elle? Faudrait porter des lunettes mon vieux, ta vue baisse!

Il se foutait de moi ou quoi? Tout le monde dans la salle n'en avait eu d'yeux que pour elle! Elle était tout simplement parfaite!

-Bon allez racontes moi! C'est une ancienne maitresse que tu ne voulais pas revoir, un agent du FBI qui travaille contre les loups-garous?  
-T'es pas loin du compte... marmonna-t-il.  
-Quoi? C'est une ancienne maitresse?  
-Oh laisse tomber Sirius! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous?  
-Ba vu l'échange que vous avez eu rien qu'avec le regard, je me demande ce que ça va être quand vous allez vous approchez!  
-Il n'y a rien Sirius... Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout... Et je n'aime pas son odeur en plus...  
-Sur ce point mon vieux y a que toi qui a pu la sentir!  
-Tu devrais rentrer dormir Sirius... Demain est une longue journée pour nous...

Ouais... Pas très convaincu le Remus.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux... Goodnight mon cher!

Sur ce je sortis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça! Il était si bizarre... Et puis ce n'est pas son genre de juger sans connaître la personne... Je m'arrêtai. En face de moi, Elle était là... Enfin, Ils étaient là... Tous les deux. Je retiens ma respiration... Qu'est ce que je suis sensé dire? Je suis professeur et ils n'ont pas le droit de trainer dans les couloirs à cette heure là! Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'avance ce trois pas vers eux. Ils tournent la tête vers moi.

-Excusez-moi, je sais que vous êtes nouveaux et que vous ne connaissez pas encore toutes les règles, mais à cette heure ci, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans les couloirs.

Lui, il me regarde d'un air très méchant... Oh mon dieu! Pourquoi j'ai ramené ma fraise! Il avança d'un pas menaçant vers moi mais la fille le retint d'un bras.

-Excusez-nous, dit elle de sa voix cristalline. Nous ne savions pas que l'heure était déjà passée... Je vous prie de nous excusez... Nous allons rentrer dans nos appartements...

Elle m'avait dit tout ça toujours en me regardant de son air neutre.

- Tu viens Athanase? Rentrons.

Sur ce, ils partirent. Leurs appartements? Ils avaient donc des appartements à eux seuls? Pourquoi Dumbledore leurs faisait-ils cette faveur? Et puis Athanase? Quel drôle de prénom...


	3. Chapter 3: Elle me parle

Quel affreux mal de tête... Et dire que dans une heure, je vais donner mon premier cours... Bon allez une douche, un petit déjeuner vitaminé et ça sera bon. Après ma douche, je m'habille d'une simple chemise blanche et un jean noir. J'ai vu que certains profs s'habillaient à la mode moldue donc ce ferait l'affaire. Je descends dans la grande salle en voyant bien que certaines me regardent avec un regard plein d'espoir. Au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé! Je vois Remus et m'installe à coté de lui.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit le ronchon? lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.  
-Oh ne recommence pas Sirius...  
-Ca va, ça va! Bon tu commences par quelle année et quelle maison?  
-Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle, 5ème année. Minerva m'a dit que tu avais les 7 ème années, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Oh non... Déjà j'avais les serpentards mais en plus je l'ai avait... Eux. Instinctivement je regardais leur place de la veille. Ils étaient là. Le garçon de fixer rien en particulier. Il restait juste devant son assiette, l'air neutre. Elle... Oh mon dieu... Elle me regardait... Intensément... Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Je me tournai vers Remus qui me regardait tous aussi.

-On dirait que tu fascines la pâlotte.  
- Arrêtes! Tu sais comment elle s'appelle?  
-J'en ai aucune idée... Lui non plus je ne sais pas...  
-Il s'appelle Athanase.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers nous. Pas possible, je pense que mon esprit me joue des tours...

-Athanase... répéta Remus en reniflant et en ayant un rire ironique.

De nouveau, il eut la même tête qu'hier, renfrogné et haineux. Je décidai de ne pas faire de commentaire...  
L'heure arriva enfin, les élèves étaient déjà partis...

-Bonne chance mon vieux! me lança Remus se dirigeant déjà vers sa salle de classe.

Quand à moi... Eh bien, c'était l'heure! J'entrai dans ma salle, ils étaient tous installés. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, m'assit dessus dans une pose que j'espérais décontractée.

-Bien le bonjour, mes chers élèves! Je me présente, Professeur Black et je serais votre professeur de sortilège cette année.

Je vis Harry me faire un grand sourire.

-Bien. Je pense que pour un premier cours, nous n'allons pas faire beaucoup d'efforts. Je vous propose de vous mettre par deux et de revoir tous les sortilèges que vous avez déjà vus...  
Ils se mirent en groupe dans le bruit et déjà les sortilèges fusaient. Je souris. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre son regard à Elle. Elle n'affichait plus du tout son air neutre... Elle me regardait avec colère maintenant. Elle faisait vraiment froid dans le dos comme ça. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se jetait sur moi d'un instant à l'autre. Le garçon me regarda à son tour mais ce n'était pas de la colère c'était de l'inquiétude que je lisais sur son visage. Il parla à la fille qui essaya de se détendre visiblement mais je voyais toujours une lueur de colère dans ses yeux. Elle continua de me fixer comme ça pendant tout le cours et le garçon continuait de la regarder elle comme si il était prêt à intervenir si jamais elle me sautait dessus. Puis la fin du cours sonna. Ils se dépêchèrent tous les deux de sortir de la salle, suivit des autres élèves. Quand ils furent tous partis, je m'assis par terre, contre le bureau, la tête entre les mains. Mais pourquoi me regardait-elle comme ça. Au moins j'ai bien pu voir ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur si extraordinaire! Ils étaient violets avec une teinte de bleu et de rouge... Malgré le fait qu'elle m'avait regardé ainsi, je ne m'empêchais pas de la trouver toujours aussi rayonnante...

Une semaine était passée depuis ce fameux premier cours. Depuis, dès lors que nos regards se rencontraient, Elle me lançait soit un regard plein de haine, soit un regard neutre. Et contre toute attente, plus le temps passé (et plus elle s'éloignée de moi), plus j'étais sous le charme. Remus, quand à lui, n'avait jamais était aussi haineux avec quelqu'un qu'envers ces deux personnes. C'était pire que pour ceux qui avaient passé les lois anti-loups garous. Et Harry m'avait expliqué que mon meilleur ami ne leur avait pas très bien parlé durant les cours, mais qu'Eux-même répondaient par la haine. C'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils avaient toujours étaient ennemis. Mon heure de cours aller bientôt commencée et Remus aller partir au sien. Il me lança une dernière pique:

-Allez, bonne chance avec Sans-coeur! 2 heures avec Elle aujourd'hui! Tu vas mourir mon vieux!

Sur ce, il partit. Les élèves arrivèrent peu après. Ils s'installèrent et je commençai mon cours. J'envoyai des travaux pratiques quand je vis qu'elle me regardait de nouveau intensément. Mais ce n'était pas comme les autres jours. Elle avait un léger... sourire. Elle me paraissait de bonne humeur, comme si cette semaine passée, elle m'avait toujours considérée comme son prof préféré ou un truc de ce genre. Son compagnon, lui, passait à l'inquiétude, puis au neutre, puis une légère colère, puis finalement il souria à son tour. On entendit la sonnerie et tous les élèves sortirent. Tous sauf elle. Elle avança de sa démarche féline vers mon bureau. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et avec un sourire me dit:

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement de cette semaine passée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise...

Personne ne pouvait résister à cette voix, à ce sourire... Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait? C'était surement quelqu'un qui arrivait à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait juste grâce à sa voix et son sourire.

-Ce n'est rien... Mais tu sais, tu es mon élève depuis une semaine et je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.  
-Phaedra.

Phaedra, Athanase. Visiblement ils étaient faits pour se mettre ensemble ces deux là. Même nom bizarre!

-C'est grec. Je sais c'est quelque peu étrange et démodée mais ma mère aimait tout ce qui était vieux...

Aimait? Elle utilisait le passé...

-Et ton fiancé? Athanase? C'est un prénom grec aussi?

Elle eut un rire mais il était si beau. J'eus voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de rire.

-Athanase? Ce n'est pas mon fiancé! C'est mon frère! Vous n'avez pas vu l'air de ressemblance.

Il est vrai que même si elle était brune et lui blond, ils avaient tous les deux le même teint pâle, les mêmes cernes, des yeux extraordinaires et une beauté irréelle.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai.

Elle eut encore un petit rire.

-Bien. Si je suis pardonnée pour ce comportement puéril et idiot que j'ai eut envers vous je vais me retirer...  
-NON!

Mais pourquoi j'avais crié ça! J'avais crié à voix haute! Je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis dingue!

-Non? dit-elle amusée.  
-Rien... Désolé...

Elle se mit à renifler.

-Je crois que je devrais m'en aller, il y a des gens que je n'ai pas envie d'approcher et qui viennent vers votre bureau... A bientôt, je l'espère Monsieur Black...

Elle repartit aussi vite que possible en me faisant un dernier sourire. Cette fille allait me faire fondre... Remus entra soudain dans la salle et je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit: "il y a des gens que je n'ai pas envie d'approcher". Visiblement la haine était réciproque entre les trois.

-Salut! me dit-il. Pouah! Ça pue ici! Ça me pique au nez tellement c'est fort! Et plus je me rapproche de ton bureau plus c'est fort!

Soudain il s'arrêta devant un sac. C'était le sien, à Elle. Elle l'avait oubliée.

-Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi ça pue autant!  
-Oui moi aussi, dit une magnifique voix féminine.

Elle était là, tel un ange rayonnant près de la porte.  
Ils se raidirent Remus et elle instantanément.

-Depuis que tu es dans la pièce, je menace de suffoquer! lança Remus haineux.  
-Alors on serait débarrassé le loup! lança-t-elle tout aussi furieuse.

Il fit un pas menaçant envers elle. Bizarrement elle se relaxa.


	4. Chapter 4: Amis?

Note : Merci pour l'ajout, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir aussi ? Une ou deux reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me donnerait du courage pour continuer ! Vous pouvez même juste me passer le bonjour ! Hé hé. Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un changement de point de vu au milieu ce celui-ci. Bonne lecture !

Elle se mit même à avoir un léger sourire.

-Quoi? Aboya Remus. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?  
-Soyons des êtres civilisés...  
-Toi, tu es tout sauf civilisée!

Remus était vraiment, vraiment en colère.  
Son sourire à elle s'était un peu effacé.

-Toi non plus, les nuits de pleine lune.

Elle savait donc?

-Au moins, j'ai de la chance! Toi, c'est tous les jours!

Mais de quoi il parlait?

Puis d'un coup, elle sembla se souvenir que j'étais là. Elle me lança un regard, me souri puis se tourna de nouveau vers Remus.

-Écoutes, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire la guerre... De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit un lieu approprié pour discuter de ce genre de chose...

Remus me regarda à son tour, puis, d'un air contraint dit:

-Oui. Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as raison...  
-Sur ce, messieurs je vais vous laisser. Mon frère m'attend.

Elle sortit de la classe de sa démarche de mannequin.  
Puis je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami et cria:

-Mais, nom de Dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?

Il me regarda d'un air désolé.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais je ne peux vraiment rien dire... J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne peux pas... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est: reste le plus loin possible de ces deux la... C'est une question de sécurité. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Dumbledore les a acceptés dans l'école!  
-Tu ne peux rien me dire?  
-Non... C'est un pacte, je n'y peux rien...  
-Mais tu la connais d'avant?  
-Pourquoi tu ne parle que d'elle! Ils sont deux je te rappelle!

Il avait marqué un point... Je n'étais obsédé que par elle, quand elle était là, elle effacait tout le monde. Même son frère. Remus reprit.

-Non, eux je ne les connais pas personnellement d'avant mais d'une certaine manière... je les connais quand même.

Il devait parler une autre langue... Je ne comprenais plus rien...

-Reste loin d'elle, Sirius. Je sais qu'elle est belle, qu'elle est même parfaite physiquement mais je te jure qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne l'approches pas...

Sur cette non-explication il sortit de la salle avec un air malheureux...

**PdV Harry Potter**

Je me tournai à nouveau vers la nouvelle. Enfin la nouvelle, cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient là tous les deux. Une nouvelle fois, je vis qu'elle ne mangea pas avec son frère. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole et vu les regards remplis d'amertume que lançait le garçon, je me doutais que c'était elle qui avait commit une bourde monumentale... Phaedra et Athanase... C'était Sirius qui m'avait dit leurs prénoms. Il m'avait aussi dit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur et que Remus lui avait conseillé de ne pas les approcher. Chose que ce cher Remus m'avait dis lui même 2 jours plus tard. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder et de vouloir lui parler. Comme si j'étais attiré. Pas attiré physiquement bien sur, bien qu'elle soit surement la plus belle fille que j'ai pu voir, mais je voulais juste lui parler, en savoir plus, être son... ami. Je fixais de nouveau Ron qui était en train de manger.

-Ron, tu vas exploser si tu continues de manger autant...lui dis-je.

Je me remis à la regarder Elle.

-Vous savez, je pense que je vais aller lui parler...

Ron et Hermione tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la personne que je regardais puis revinrent à moi.

-Quoi? dit Ron. Mais t'es malade! De toute façon elle voudra jamais te parler, elle bien trop canon!

Ron, comme presque tous les garçons de cette école était sous le charme de ce mystère ambulant.

-Tu sais Harry, je pense que si Remus dit que c'est dangereux de leur parler, c'est surement que c'est le cas, me dit Hermione.

Elle ne prenait donc jamais de risque?

-Non c'est décidé je vais aller parler à Phaedra, lui répondis-je.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers la concernée et je vis qu'elle me fixait intensément avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Je détournais aussitôt la tête. Bon Dieu que c'était déconcertant quand elle vous regardait comme ça! Je me risquais un autre coup d'œil et vit qu'elle regardait son assiette. C'était décidé, pendant le cours de Sirius j'irais lui parler!

Quelques temps plus tard, quand la pause déjeuné fut finit et qu'on entrés dans la salle de classe, je vis que encore une fois, elle était seule. C'était une bonne occasion. Je laissai Ron et Hermione se mètrent ensemble et m'approcha de sa table à Elle.

- Je peux m'asseoir?

Elle ne me regarda pas, elle regardait droit devant elle. Je la vit froncer les sourcils. Puis doucement, elle prit son sac qui était sur la chaise vide pour le mettre par terre. Je pris ça pour un oui. Je m'assis donc. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter?

- Tu t'appelles Phaedra, n'est ce pas?

Elle fit un geste de la tête de haut en bas, toujours sans me regarder, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu te plais ici?

Elle fit le même signe de la tête.

-Tu étais où avant?

D'un coup elle se retourna vers moi et je vis qu'elle avait toujours cet air d'incompréhension.

-Harry Potter, pourquoi je t'intrigue autant?

Elle me prit au dépourvu. Déjà elle connaissait mon prénom et de plus, elle me posait une question dont je ne connaissais pas la réponse.

- Tu préfères que je ne te pose pas de questions? Elles te gênent?

Elle se décontracta d'un coup et se mit à me sourire.

- Elles ne posent aucuns problèmes. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi c'est tout.  
-Et bien... En réalité, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de te connaitre.  
-Tu aimerais être mon ami, c'est ça?  
-Euh... On pourrait essayer non! J'ai vu que tu ne parlais à personne ici!  
-Ne le prends pas mal Harry. En réalité, être ton ami est une chose qui me plairait beaucoup. Mais je ne te promets pas d'être une bonne amie. Parfois je m'y prends mal...  
- Comme avec Athanase?  
- Athanase est Athanase. Il me fait la tête pour des choses puériles. Cela lui passera.  
- Et c'est quoi des choses puérils?  
- Le fait par exemple que je viens d'accepter d'être ton amie.  
- Oh! Tu sais si ça casse ton lien avec lui, on à qu'a...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il s'en remettra.  
- Alors tu viens d'où?

Elle me lança un regard désolé.

- Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais saches que je vais te cacher des choses... Pour ta propre sécurité...

Ainsi Remus avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux avec eux.

- Remus Lupin, notre professeur m'a conseillé de rester loin de toi car il y avait un risque. C'est vrai?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Ce bon cher Lupin... Écoutes Harry, si tu n'en sais pas trop sur moi, il n'y a pas de risques. Mais saches que ton ami Lupin à raison. C'est quelque chose de risqué d'être mon ami...  
-Je prends le risque!  
- Très bien dans ce cas...

On parla pendant tout le cours de Sirius, enfin je parlai et elle m'écouta. Elle semblait subjuguée par les paroles que je prononçais, par ma vie. A la fin du cours elle me fit un bref signe de la main et me dit à ce soir. Je me tournai vers mes deux autres amis.

-Tu... es... ami... avec... ce... super... canon? Bégaya Ron.  
- Remus avait dit que c'était dangereux, Harry! dit Hermione.  
-Oui mais il me semble qu'elle n'a pas essayé de le bouffer ou de le tuer pendant l'heure de cours donc le danger n'est peut-être que dans la tête de Remus, dit une voix que j'affectionné tant.

Je regardai mon parrain me sourire.

- Alors comme ça on est ami avec de belles filles?


	5. Chapter 5: Promenonsnous dans les bois?

_Bien le bonjour, messieurs, mesdames et toutes autres espèces venues s'aventurer ici. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je rappelle que les personnages (à part ceux que j'ai inventée genre celle qui fait genre je suis trop mystérieuse et ça me fait rire et son frère qui peut pas s'empêcher de faire la tronche dès qu'il fait un prout de travers, oui oui vous avez bien lu) ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de MADAME Rowling. Bien que j'aurai bien voulu être l'écrivain pour pouvoir faire des claquettes en tutu à Goyle dans le tome 7 ou bien me rouler dans les dunes avec Sirius dans le tome 5 ou bien encore me pervertir chez Serpentard en compagnie de Malfoy dans la salle sur demande entre deux essais de l'armoire à disparaître dans le tome 6. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas donc toutes ces scènes restent dans ma tête. Ou bien sur ce site, qui sait. Mouahahahha. Bon. Je me calme. Au f ait merci beaucoooooooouuuuuup à ceux (celles je suppose mais on sait jamais !) qui me suivent. Mais y a pas si longtemps, c'était mon anniversaire et vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir ? (sourire innocent) une minuscule toute petite review… S'il vous plaiiiiit. Bon sans bavardage de plus, en direct live, the chapitre de pas de la mort qui tue pas. _

Personne ne savait que je m'étais lié avec Phaedra. Et surtout pas Remus. J'avais bien envie de lui dire, mais, étrangement, c'est Phaedra qui ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que son frère le sache. Elle avait grommelé un truc du genre "Athanase n'est qu'un idiot d'insociable...". Du coup, on se voyait souvent la nuit, dans le parc ou dans la foret. Et on parlait, parlait, parlait. C'est une fille vraiment mystérieuse qui ne dévoile pas grand chose de sa vie passé, mais d'un autre coté j'avais comme l'impression de la connaître par cœur. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'on se donnait ces petits rdv nocturnes. Ce soir une fois encore n'échappait pas à la règle. Nous étions tout deux allongés dans l'herbe fraiche.

-Harry, tu as une sale tête...  
-Je te remercie de ta franchise!

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Nos rendez-vous t'épuisent... Je suis vraiment nulle, je t'empêche de dormir...  
-Arrêtes. Si je ne voulais plus venir, je ne viendrais pas. Hors je suis là! Peut-être que je suis un peu fatigué mais au moins je suis heureux!

Elle me sourit franchement. Moi par contre j'avais une question.

-Phaedra. Je vais te poser une question sur toi...

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Harry...  
-Attends je ne l'ai même pas encore posée!

Elle soupira.

-Je t'écoute.  
-Et bien, vois-tu, tu viens de me dire que j'étais fatigué. Je me demandais...

Je vis alors qu'elle avait compris où je voulais en venir.

-Pourquoi moi je ne l'étais pas? Termina-t-elle pour moi.  
-Euh... Oui.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis me sourit.

-Harry, cela fait parti des choses que je ne peux pas te dire... Je t'assure que j'aimerais mais ça serait trop dangereux pour toi...

Je la regardai intensément.

-Tu es quoi? Une sorte de super-héros qui ne dort jamais et qui sauve le monde une fois la nuit tombée?

Elle rit aux éclats puis se tourna complètement vers moi.

-Je suis spéciale.  
-Oui ça j'avais remarqué... grommelai-je.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois à ma remarque.

-Allez, j'ai deviné que tu ne dormais jamais, dis le moi franchement.  
-Très bien. Je ne dors jamais.  
-Jamais... Jamais? Pas du tout du tout?  
-Pas du tout, du tout!  
-Mais comment tu fais?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir c'est tout. Ma... "Spécialité" fait que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

Mais c'était quoi bon sang cette spécialité?

-Ne te creuse pas trop les méninges, Harry tu vas attraper la migraine.  
-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu es?  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas...

J'essayai alors un stratagème. Ce fut moi qui soupirai cette fois ci.

-Très bien. Quand tu me jugeras digne de savoir tu me feras signe.  
-Oh arrête! Pas de chantage affectif avec moi ça ne marchera pas!

Mais comment elle avait devinée?

-A partir de demain nous nous verrons le jour... C'est mieux pour ta santé. Ma condition m'avait fait oublier que tu avais besoin de dormir.  
-Mais je ne croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ton frère et Remus soit au courant?  
-Au diable mon frère et Remus et leurs foutus préjugés. Ce sera mieux ainsi.  
-Comme tu voudras du moment que ça ne t'attire pas d'ennuis.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en sortirais! Ce n'est pas un loup et un imbécile de frère qui vont me faire peur!  
-Phaedra, ton frère est il pareil que toi? Pour la "spécialité"?

Elle réfléchit un instant puis lâcha:

-Oui. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te laisser loin de tout ça. Il ne réagit pas de la manière que moi. Mais bon! Je l'empêcherais de faire des bêtises!

Moi, d'un coup j'avais peur. Mais qu'est ce que pouvait bien me faire son frère? Elle rigola en voyant ma tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas te tuer! Allez viens. Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir.

Je sortis de la salle commune des Gryffondors. J'avais laissé partir Ron et Hermione avant et j'attendais Phaedra. Je la vit arriver d'une manière nonchalante qui me scotcha littéralement. Cette démarche, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'avoir. Elle s'avança vers moi.

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche Harry.

Je la fermai, la dite bouche.

- Bon et bien... On y va? Dis-je, confus.  
- Tu pourrais au moins me prêter ton bras! me répondit-elle faussement indignée.

Elle voulait que je lui tienne le bras? Elle voulait donc vraiment que son frère me tue?

-Et bien! Quand tu as décidée quelque chose, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié Phaedra.

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire et me prit le bras que je lui tendais. On descendit vers la grande salle. Devant la porte, on s'arrêta.

- Prête à te faire massacrer par Remus?  
- Prêt à te faire massacrer par Athanase?

On entra alors dans la grande salle et je vis que tous, mais alors tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Mais pourquoi il fallait toujours que je me fourre dans ces situations? Je regardai Phaedra en marchant et je vis alors pourquoi je faisais ça. Parce que mon amie le voulait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait. Mais le mieux, c'est quand réalité, je le voulais aussi. Je pris alors plaisir à marcher à ses côtés. On arriva alors à deux places libres, à la table des gryffondors. Elle s'assit gracieusement, comme à son habitude et je m'assis à son côté. Les gens chuchotèrent quelques secondes, à propos de notre entrée. J'entendis alors quelques Serdaigles dirent:

- Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble?  
- Bien sûr! Potter est fou amoureux d'elle ça se voit! Par contre ce que je ne comprends, c'est elle. Pourquoi, en étant une beauté pareille, s'entichait de Potter? Elle pourrait avoir tous les mecs de cette école!

Je regardai alors Phaedra et vit qu'elle souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi?  
- Environ les trois-quarts de cette salle parlent de notre entrée! Et ton cher petit Remus est en train de dire à Black qu'il allait nous tuer tous les deux!

Je souris aussi puis me rendis compte alors d'une chose. Je regardai Phaedra qui, vu sa tête, se rendit compte aussi de cette chose. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir une tête aussi apeurée et en colère. Cette bourde allait la compromettre, elle le savait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demandais-je.  
- Je n'ai rien dit...  
- Tu viens de me répéter ce que Remus venait de dire à l'oreille de Sirius alors qu'ils sont à l'autre bout de la pièce!

Elle fronça les sourcils et le nez.

- Harry, je t'en prie, ne me pose pas de questions! Je ne veux pas t'infligeais ça!  
- Dis-moi la vérité! Dis-je en haussant le ton malgré moi.

Derrière nous les Serdaigles reprenaient de plus belle.

- A peine ensemble, ils se disputent déjà! Ne m'étonne pas de Potter ça!

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur Phaedra.

- Phaedra...

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi. Elle me regardait d'un regard qui me brisa le cœur. Elle avait peur. Mais peur pour qui? Pour elle, car on pouvait découvrir son secret? Pour moi? Parce que ce secret était trop dangereux? Elle prit alors mes mains dans ses mains, qui étaient glacées. Elle se pencha vers moi, vers mon oreille. Puis me dit, d'une voix tellement basse que même moi eu du mal à entendre:

- Je vais te dire toute la vérité. Mais après le repas. Mange.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Elle ne mangea pas. Elle regardait son frère, qui lui aussi avait cet air apeuré. Quand le petit déjeuné fut finit, elle me prit par la main et m'emmena dehors, là où personne ne viendrait.

- N'ai pas peur Harry. Je vais te dire la vérité...

Elle me raconta alors toute son histoire et qu'en elle eu finit, je me dis que jamais rien ne changerait entre nous.


End file.
